


The Knickerbocker Files [WIP]

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two of the prickliest weirdos finally meet, and the battle for the Most Ridiculous Belief (aliens or demons, each according to the other) begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knickerbocker Files [WIP]

EXT. RURAL SLEEPY HOLLOW - DUSK 

The view pans over a Dutch colonial tucked away in the woods on a rural road, with trees behind and a tidy yard in the front and side. There are lights on in both upstairs and downstairs windows. This is the home of PETER and ANNA BECKER, and their three children JACOB (10), NEELIE (8), and RIA (6). A mist begins to form from the back of the yard, near the woods. The mist grows and moves towards the house, seeming to creep up the side of the house towards one of the windows, until a tendril covers the window. Another tendril grows up along the outer wall to another window. 

INT. CHILD’S BEDROOM 

The room is dark. A boy’s voice calls out. 

JACOB 

Mom? Mommy? Mama!!! 

ANNA 

(Off-camera) 

What’s wrong, Jacob? 

JACOB 

There’s something outside. 

ANNA 

(Exasperated) 

Love, there’s nothing outside. 

JACOB 

Mama, there is, look! 

Anna enters the room. 

ANNA 

Where, baby? What’s out there other than the trees and the animals having adventures? 

JACOB 

(Pointing at the window) 

Mama, it’s right there! It’s all white! 

ANNA 

Jacob. That’s just fog making shadows on the windowsill. It’s a foggy night. It’s okay. 

She kisses Jacob on the head and pulls his covers up tight. 

ANNA (CONT.) 

Do you want me to leave your door open a little? The nightlight is on in the hall… 

JACOB 

(Whispering) 

Okay… 

ANNA 

Okay. I love you, my wonderful boy. Goodnight. 

Anna exits the room, leaving the door open a few inches so Jacob can see the light from the nightlight. 

JACOB 

(Tiny voice, from inside the room.) 

Goodnight, Mama. 

We follow Anna into the hall, but as she goes down the stairs we go to the next room that clearly belongs to little girls. One girl is asleep. The other girl is awake and looking out the window at the rolls of fog. She gets up and opens the window slightly. 

RIA 

(Whispering) 

Hello? 

EXT. SAWMILL PARKWAY, NEW YORK - DAY 

A rental car is driving along the Sawmill Parkway, North of New York City. We see the driver FOX MULDER and the passenger DANA SCULLY. They are on their way from JFK AIRPORT to the town of SLEEPY HOLLOW. The radio is playing The Cars’ “My Best Friend’s Girlfriend”. Mulder is singing along at half-voice. Scully is leafing through papers in an accordion folder. 

FOX MULDER 

(singing) 

She used to be mine! 

MULDER (CONT.) 

(speaking) 

It sounds like the plot to a “Poltergeist” sequel. 

SCULLY 

(Reading) 

Doesn’t it. Household with small children who report seeing and hearing people that aren’t there, figures in white, human forms emerging from and disappearing into mist… 

MULDER 

(singing) 

My best friends giiiirlfriend! My best friends giiiiilfriend! 

MULDER (CONT.) 

(speaking) 

Any other reports of similar activity in the area? 

SCULLY 

There’s been a lot of unusual activity over the last couple of years, though nothing that matches this description. 

MULDER 

(Interested) 

Unusual like how? 

Scully pulls a composition book out of the accordion folder and pages through it 

SCULLY 

Ghost sightings, a house possessed by a anthropomorphic tree, a succubus, water demon, a wendigo – 

MULDER 

A wendigo? Hey, you know the wendigo is widely considered to be a cultural manifestation of the taboo against cannibali – 

SCULLY 

(Cutting him off before he can get going) 

Also a Colonial-era soldier with no head, killing people with a battleaxe. 

This is a bridge too far for Mulder. 

MULDER 

Scully, come on. 

SCULLY 

Mulder, I’m just telling you what I’m reading. The concentration of outlandish and varied reports of paranormal activity in one area suggests a mass psychosis, with each variation a reflection of the psychological state of the reporter – 

MULDER 

Are they fracking nearby? Has anyone tested the groundwater for neurotoxins? What exit? 

SCULLY 

(glancing up to check the GPS on her phone) 

Twenty, look for signs for 87 North. 

EXT. RURAL ROAD - DAY 

The car drives along 9 North towards Tarrytown. The Hudson River slides into view on the left, 3 miles wide at this point, with the Palisade formation on its Western bank. The striations of rock look like planks of wood. 

INT. CAR 

SCULLY 

(looking across Mulder out the driver’s window) 

Nice view. 

MULDER 

Hey, maybe it’s the ghosts of Henry Hudson’s men. 

SCULLY 

What? 

MULDER 

The ghosts of Henry Hudson’s men! Come on Scully, Rip Van Winkle! You know! 

An exit sign for Irvington passes by the passenger-side window. 

SCULLY 

(Sighing) 

Rip Van Winkle… 

The car fades into the distance. The Palisades rising over the Tappan Zee remain in view. A small swirl of fog slides along the treeline. 

INT. SLEEPY HOLLOW POLICE STATION ARCHIVES – DAY 

ABBIE MILLS and ICHABOD CRANE sit next to one another in front of an open laptop. They have takeout sandwiches in front of them and bottles of soda water. Ichabod takes a long swig out of the bottle and the carbonation causes his nose to wrinkle. Abbie smirks without looking at him. 

ABBIE MILLS 

I just think you and your eidetic memory would be good at it. Jenny and I used to play it all the time before – 

(trailing off) 

ICHABOD CRANE 

Miss Jenny doesn’t seem the type to waste time playing games on a mechanical computer. 

MILLS 

It appealed to her sense of adventure. Its fun, Crane, just try it. 

Abbie’s phone buzzes, she hands laptop control over to Crane, who begins typing. 

MILLS 

Captain Reyes, yes ma’am. I – was just finishing up my lunch break. Yes, with Crane. 

Crane glances up at the sound of his name. 

MILLS (CONT.) 

What have the reported seeing?... Is anything missing?... Have they talked to a therapist about it? I don’t think... Yes ma’am, I’ll head over and talk to them, certainly. 

She hangs up. 

MILLS (CONT.) 

The Beckers report that their children have seen someone or something outside their bedroom windows last night. Neither of them said anything about an attempted break-in, but said that something was looking in at them. 

CRANE 

Are they unharmed? What was it that they saw? 

MILLS 

Fog. 

CRANE 

I beg your pardon? 

MILLS 

Fog. 

CRANE 

Is this a modern use of that word that I am unfamiliar with? 

MILLS 

Nope, old-fashioned fog. “Looking” at them from the second floor of their house. 

CRANE 

Perhaps… these children could benefit from a lesson on the difference between truth and falsehood. 

MILLS 

Maybe. But its still a report of prowling – such as it is. Maybe talking to an actual police officer will provide some instruction. Would you like to come? Get out, go for a drive? 

CRANE 

Can we stop at the bakery on the way back? 

MILLS 

(Amused) 

You’re still pretty far from fulfilling your baked-good quota for the day. 

CRANE 

Then I shall be happy to accompany you, Leftenant. It is just as well, it appears that I have been eaten by a “grue”. 

As they rise to leave, the camera drops to show the laptop screen, which is paused on a DOS-style screen with a block of text and a blinking cursor. Ichabod’s hand reaches in from the outside of the frame to grab a large cookie in a wax-paper bag sitting next to the computer. 

EXT. BECKER HOUSE – DAY 

MILLS and CRANE are standing on the porch of the Becker house, talking to ANNA. She is gesturing around the property 

MILLS 

They’ve been telling you this for how long? 

ANNA 

(Sheepishly) 

Three months? I know you think my kids are lying or disturbed, I get it. All I’m saying is that they keep telling me that someone is outside their window. 

MILLS 

Which is on the second floor. 

ANNA 

(Hesitant) 

Yes. 

MILLS 

I’m happy to take a look, Mrs. Becker. We can walk through the house, we can look at the outside, I’ll talk to the kids about what they think they saw. 

ANNA 

Thank you, Lieutenant. I know this seems so dumb – 

MILLS 

Not at all. 

INT. JACOB BECKER’S BEDROOM – DAY 

ABBIE and ANNA are looking at the window of the room. 

ANNA 

This is where he says he saw something outside his window. It was a foggy night, I told him it was the shadows that the fog was casting on the windowsill. I would have just left it at that except that the next day Ria said she saw… 

MILLS 

(Waits a beat for Anna to finish) 

MILLS (CONT.) 

Saw…? 

ANNA 

(Sheepishly) 

Her grandmother. 

MILLS 

Her grandmother. 

ANNA 

Yes, her grandmother. My husband’s mother. Who passed away about a year ago. 

MILLS 

I’m sorry to hear that. 

(Pauses) 

MILLS (CONT.) 

Mrs. Becker, have you talked to their pediatrician about this? This sounds like something that might be best handled with a doctor. Children have all kinds of ways of handling loss… 

ANNA 

We have, Lieutenant. We’ve had them talk to a counselor but both the doctor and the counselor say that they’re perfectly fine otherwise, don’t seem to show any particular signs of stress, and they’re not exhibiting any other abnormal behavior. They say its probably just them conspiring on a really good story to spin for their dad and me, for whatever reason. Because they’re kids, I don’t know. All I know is that its gone on for long enough that I’m starting to wonder if I am going crazy, because I’m beginning to accept it as true. 

INT. BECKER LIVING ROOM – DAY 

ICHABOD stands in the living room admiring photographs and other knickknacks. The three Becker children are sitting on their couch watching him. 

JACOB 

Why are you dressed like that? 

CRANE 

I find my attire very comfortable. Certainly more comfortable than the current fashion. 

NEELIE 

Are you in a play? 

CRANE 

No. 

NEELIE 

I was in a play. We did a play about the Revolutionary War and I was Betsy Ross. 

Ichabod visibly flinches at the mention of his aggressive admirer. 

NEELIE 

Do you work in a museum? 

CRANE 

No. I -- 

JACOB 

Are you a tour guide? 

CRANE 

I am not a tour guide. I do not work in a museum. I am an historical consultant assisting Leftenant Mills and the Sleepy Hollow Pol-- 

The coming exposition is interrupted by Mills and Anna coming back down the stairs, in conversation. 

ANNA 

There’s a ladder in the garage, I’ll get it out for you. 

MILLS 

Thank you. 

(Aside to Crane) 

I’m going to check the side of the house for any signs of a prowler. 

Abbie looks at the tableau of stair-step children sitting on the couch staring at Crane. 

ABBIE (CONT.) 

You good here? 

Crane looks back at the Becker children, all watching him intently. 

CRANE 

(Forcing a cheery smile) 

Splendid. 

Abbie glances again at the children and flashes him an amused look before she exits with Anna. Just as the door closes behind them Ria pipes up. 

RIA 

Are you married to that lady? 

CRANE 

(Startled by the question) 

Which lady? 

RIA 

The police-lady. 

CRANE 

I am not. Leftenant Mills and I are… very good friends. 

Ria and Neelie both shake their heads ruefully and give him a slightly scolding look. Crane looks discomfited by the line of questioning, and the response. 

EXT. BECKER HOUSE – DAY 

Abbie is descending from a ladder propped against the side of the house, having just looked around the second-floor windows for signs of entry. Anna is holding the base of the ladder steady. 

MILLS 

I don’t see anything, Mrs. Becker, not even a ding or a scrape on the windowsill. 

Anna looks deflated. 

MILLS (CONT.) 

(Encouragingly) 

That’s good news, Mrs. Becker. 

ANNA 

(Remembering herself, feeling a little foolish) 

Absolutely, Lieutenant, you’re right. My kids are just making up ghost stories, things could be a lot worse. 

Mills and Anna Becker come around to the front of the house. The front door opens and the children come out followed by Crane, who is looking a little drained. 

CRANE 

Did you discover anything? 

MILLS 

All clear! No signs of a prowler, more like some overactive imaginations. 

Jacob looks to his mother, distraught. 

JACOB 

(Pleading) 

Mama, I saw her! She was in my room, I’m not making it up! 

ANNA 

(Sharply, but also weary) 

Jacob, that’s enough. I already feel foolish for bringing Lieutenant Mills and her… 

(Looks awkwardly at Crane) 

ANNA (CONT.) 

…partner all the way out here for nothing. 

JACOB 

Mama… 

ANNA 

_Stop._ Jacob, you have to stop this. You two know better than to play games, especially with Ria. She’s little, and she believes everything you tell her. I want you and Neelie to set the table, can you do that? Please, Jacob? 

ANNA (CONT.) 

Say goodbye to Lt. Mills and Mr. Crane. 

JACOB 

(Quietly) 

Goodbye. 

Ria is still hiding behind Anna's leg. 

ANNA 

I’m sorry, Lieutenant, this has been a waste of your time on such a stupid thing. 

CRANE 

Please do not be troubled, Mistress Becker. Your family is lately bereaved, it is to be expected that children will engage in fanciful games to bring themselves comfort. The police department of Sleepy Hollow is pleased to be of service in providing you assurance that your home is secure, and that your children will quit their hijinks in due time. 

Abbie blinks at Crane’s speech, but Anna seems reassured. 

MILLS 

As my colleague says, we’re more than happy to come out and check on the house for you. We certainly want all of the residents of Sleepy Hollow to know that there’s absolutely nothing spooky or scary happening here, and that they’re safe. 

Crane gives Abbie a side-eye glance at the mention of “nothing spooky” in Sleepy Hollow. Abbie refuses to acknowledge the look. Anna picks up Ria and carries her up the porch. Abbie and Ichabod get into Abbie’s car to return to the station. 

INT. SLEEPY HOLLOW PD, CAPTAIN REYES’ OFFICE – DAY 

Mulder and Scully, are standing in front of CAPTAIN LINA REYES as she reads over the FBI agent’s paperwork and assignment. 

REYES 

You’re here investigating ghosts? 

MULDER 

We’re investigating a series of reports of human forms appearing and disappearing -- 

REYES 

(Interrupting brusquely) 

Ghosthunting for the FBI. They’re really that strapped for things to do these days? 

MULDER 

(Chagrined) 

Ma’am. 

Reyes closes the folder she’s reading and pushes it back towards Scully. 

REYES 

We’ll assist in any way we can, as long as it doesn’t interrupt or impact any current investigation or standard police duties. Please don’t insert yourselves into our jurisdiction while you’re here chasing the smoke-monster. 

SCULLY 

(A little embarrassed, realizing how their situation must appear.) 

Our brief has well-defined boundaries, Captain Reyes. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact Assistant Director Walter Skinner. 

REYES 

(Half-laughing) 

Walter Skinner? Is this what he’s come to? Seems a little out of character, he was always pretty by-the-book. 

SCULLY 

You know him? 

REYES 

(Pauses) 

We met at a Criminial Justice conference at John Jay a few years ago. 

Reyes opens the corner of the brief and re-reads a few words about the assignment. 

REYES (CONT.) 

(Smirking a little) 

I guess it has been a while. All right, do what you need to do. 

INT. SLEEPY HOLLOW PD, ABBIE’S DESK - DAY 

Crane and Mills are settling back at her desk to compile notes on the visit to the Becker household. Capt. Reyes leans out of her office. 

REYES 

Mills! 

MILLS 

Yes ma’am? 

REYES 

Please come see me, I have some people here you should meet. 

Abbie leaves Crane at her desk and enters Captain Reyes’ office. Standing before her are Agents Scully and Mulder. Capt. Reyes has a file open on her desk. 

REYES 

Lt. Abigail Mills, these are Agents Scully and Mulder from the Federal Bureau of Investigations. They’ve come up all the way from DC to grace us with their investigative skills on a rather interesting assignment. Agents, this is Lt. Abbie Mills, she’ll be your local department contact. 

SCULLY 

(Reaching to shake Abbie’s hand) 

Agent Dana Scully. Lt. Mills… I remember your application to Quantico, we were all very impressed by your work history and your test scores. I was sorry to hear that you deferred your placement. 

MILLS 

(Flattered at Scully’s recognition) 

Thank you, Agent Scully. My circumstances changed, and I decided to remain here for the time being. 

SCULLY 

Well I’m pleased to finally meet you in person. 

Mulder leans in to shake Abbie’s hand. 

MULDER 

Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. 

MILLS 

You as well, Agent. 

REYES 

Our friends at the Bureau here have rather an interesting brief that you might like to take a look at, it seems like its right in your wheelhouse. Assist wherever you are able, provide access to your… lair of weird information, whatever you can offer. 

MILLS 

Of course, Captain. Please come with me, we can find a place to discuss. 

The three leave Reyes’ office. As they exit, from within we hear Reyes voice. 

REYES 

(V.O.) 

Assistant Director Skinner, please. Lina. From New York. Thank you… Walter! 

As we follow the three back towards Abbie’s desk we hear a peal of uncharacteristically girlish laughter coming from Reyes’ office. Back at Abbie’s desk Crane sees them coming and rises to greet them. Scully and Mulder both betray some astonishment at his appearance. 

MILLS 

This is my associate, Ichabod Crane – 

MULDER 

ICHABOD CRANE!!! 

Crane starts and rocks back a little. Abbie glances at him, wondering what he’s done now. Scully flinches at Mulder’s enthusiasm. 

CRANE 

(A little puzzled) 

At your service, sir. 

MULDER 

That’s not your real name. 

CRANE 

(Confused) 

It is. 

MULDER 

Your name is Ichabod Crane? And you live in Sleepy Hollow? 

CRANE 

(Starting to get prickly) 

That is my name, and this is where I presently reside… 

Scully moves to introduce herself, to dissipate the growing hostility. 

SCULLY 

Mr. Crane, pleased to meet you. 

She offers her hand to shake. Crane takes it lightly in his and executes a small bow. 

CRANE 

Agent Scully. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. 

Scully smiles despite herself. Mulder gives her an incredulous look. 

MULDER 

(Under his breath) 

Seriously? 

CRANE 

And your name, sir? 

MULDER 

Agent Fox Mulder 

CRANE 

(Repeating it with a clear enunciation and emphasis) 

FOX! 

Mulder looks both sheepish and defensive. Scully and Mills are alternately amused and annoyed by the sudden posturing. 

SCULLY 

(To Abbie) 

Is there some place more private we can talk? 

ABBIE 

Of course. Crane and I have access to the old archive room, its pretty out-out-of-the-way. 

Mulder, Scully, Mills, and Crane walk down the hall of the station towards the archives. Scully and Mills are walking together. 

MILLS 

(To Scully, a little fangirlish) 

Agent Scully, I have been following your work, your articles have been so interesting, and truly helpful. I’ve actually been able to put some of your techniques to practical use here. 

SCULLY 

I confess I’m a little surprised at the need for them in a place like this but I’ve been reading up some of the cases that have emerged lately, and… 

She trails off, with a look that says “there is some weird shit going down here.” 

MILLS 

We have a lot going on, for a little town. 

Crane and Mulder are on their heels. Mulder keeps looking incredulously at Crane, while Crane pretends not to notice that he’s being stared-at. They arrive at the entrance to the Archive. Abbie pushes open the door. 

ABBIE 

Here we are! Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. 

INT. SLEEPY HOLLOW POLICE STATION ARCHIVES - DAY 

Scully and Abbie are at one of the large wooden tables in the library. Mulder is wandering around the room looking at everything, pulling books off shelves and paging through them, while Ichabod hovers nervously behind him lest he damage something. 

SCULLY 

Are you familiar with a recent report of a human form or forms, entirely white, appearing to emerge out of mist? 

Abbie and Ichabod glance at each other 

MILLS 

I got a call just today. Three small children reported seeing a person outside their second-floor bedroom windows. Their mother said there was nothing there, just fog. 

SCULLY 

The Becker family? 

MILLS 

That’s right, the Beckers. I took a look, no sign of a prowler, no footprints, no divots in the grass from a ladder, nothing. It looked to me like it was just kids with active imaginations. You have different information? 

MULDER 

The report from the Becker family is the fifth report of its type over the last 60 years, most centered around the Hudson River Valley and the Catskills. Do you recall any other incidents like this? 

MILLS 

(shaking her head) 

I’ve lived here all my life and the call today was the first time I’ve heard this. Where do the other reports come from? 

SCULLY 

(Leafing through a folder) 

We have a report from a family in Nyack, just across the river, that was in 1998, then one farther up in Newburgh back in the mid-80s, Alpine, New Jersey from 1972… The only thing that they have in common is the proximity to the Hudson. 

MILLS 

(Reaching for the folder) 

Mind if I take a look? 

Scully passes the file over to Abbie, who begins paging through reports. In the background, Crane is trailing after Mulder, examining the bindings of books he has pulled from the shelves and leafed through before reshelving them again. 

MULDER 

But you’re English, huh? Your parents were really into American Literature? Big fans of the Knickerbocker Tales? 

Crane’s indignation begins to make itself known. 

MULDER (CONT.) 

You seem pretty into it too, I mean you really kind of took the reins there. Are you one of those living-museum tour guides or something? 

CRANE 

(Increasingly irritated) 

I am not, sir. I am an associate, as you heard, of Leftenant Mills on commission with the police department of Sleepy Hollow, New York. 

MULDER 

So what’s with the clo— 

MILLS 

(Interrupting) 

Listen to this, Crane: 

(Reading selected report details out loud) 

Hook family, Newburgh – reports of people dressed in white on the edge of their property, when approached they seem to disappear. Ellen Van Rijn, Upper Nyack – reports of a person in white with white hair and a white face peering through windows, when approached seemed to… disappear into mist. Benjamin Smit, Alpine, New Jersey – two women with white clothing and white hair – 

CRANE 

Let me guess – lurking on the property, when approached they dissolve into mist? 

Abbie makes a “what do you expect” face and closes the folder, shrugging. 

MILLS 

Are you thinking of making a visit to the folks who reported those previous incidents? 

MULDER 

Well since we’re here… 

Crane and Mulder come over to sit with Scully and Abbie. Crane and Scully look through written reports of earlier visitations. 

Mulder slides up to Abbie. 

MULDER 

(to Abbie) 

Come on, what’s his real name? 

MILLS 

That’s his real name, Agent Mulder. Ichabod Crane. 

MULDER 

And that doesn’t seem unusual to you? Ichabod Crane – in Sleepy Hollow? 

MILLS 

(A little confused at the insistence) 

Its… old-fashioned, sure. 

MULDER 

(getting louder in his excitement) 

Yeah, but Ichabod Crane! Sleepy Hollow! The Headless Horseman! 

Abbie and Ichabod start and look at each other, surprised at Mulder’s invocation of their fearsome enemy. Scully just looks mildly surprised at Mulder’s enthusiasm over a name. 

CRANE 

Sir, you know of The Headless Horseman? 

MULDER 

Of course I do, its one of the most famous stories in American literature. 

CRANE 

I beg your pardon? 

MULDER 

The Headless Horseman! Chasing Ichabod Crane around Sleepy Hollow! Turned out to be his romantic rival all along, just out to scare him! 

Ichabod and Abbie look mildly stunned to hear their demonic adventures recounted so casually. Scully moves to defuse the situation by pulling Mulder away. 

SCULLY 

Mulder, we have to check in. Lieutenant Mills, any recommendation for a place to get dinner? 

Abbie doesn’t answer immediately, still reeling from Mulder’s words. 

MILLS 

(Recovering slightly) 

There’s a good spot down at the bottom of Beekman, nice view of the river at sunset. The “foodie” scene is finally making it way up from the city. 

MULDER 

Excellent, I like my dinner to be as vertical as possible. 

SCULLY 

We’d love for you to join us if you’re free. I’m a more than a little curious about the cluster of reported unusual events in the valley. 

Abbie catches Crane’s pique at spending an evening in Mulder’s company but ignores it. 

MILLS 

Crane, you in? 

She doesn’t wait for him to respond. 

MILLS (CONT.) 

We’d love to. 

EXT/INT. MULDER & SCULLY’S RENTAL CAR – LATE AFTERNOON 

MULDER 

Scully, that can’t be his real name. 

SCULLY 

It’s unusual but I don’t get what the fuss is about. 

MULDER 

Ichabod Crane, Scully! Come on, the Legend of Sleepy Hollow? The town we’re in right now – Sleepy Hollow? The Headless Horseman? This is a total put-on, he’s a cosplayer or something. I mean he’s totally committed, that’s for sure. Did you hear him call her “Leftenant”? Its like he rose from the grave out of Colonial America or something! 

SCULLY 

I have no idea what you’re talking about. 

MULDER 

What do you mean? We were just talking about Washington Irving on the drive up. 

SCULLY 

Washington Irving? Since we’re talking about names… what kind of a name is that? 

MULDER 

WHAT? He wrote Rip van Winkle, we were just talking about it, Scully. The ghost of Henry Hudson’s men? 

SCULLY 

(laughing) 

What kind of a name is “Rip Van Winkle?” Mulder I really don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Mulder makes a face at Scully’s inability to remember their conversation from earlier, and at her not knowing one of the most famous characters in American folklore. 

EXT/INT ABBIE’S CAR – LATE AFTERNOON 

CRANE 

(Muttering as he gets into the car) 

FOX! Is that really this man’s Christian name? What kind of parents name their child “Fox”? 

Without looking at him, Abbie retrieves a plastic-wrapped brownie from the glove compartment and hands it to Crane.


End file.
